


Forged for War

by Darbiedoo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Eberron (Setting)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbiedoo/pseuds/Darbiedoo
Summary: My first work here, I don't expect a lot of traction, but I thought the first step towards getting back into writing was to actually write! This will serve as a bit of a diary of my Eberron game, in which I play the Warforged Barbarian, Genesis. His companions are Edran the Wizard, a former soldier of the Cyre, lost to a destructive magical effect called the Mourning. Fits and Heart, a half orc private eye from Sharn, and his helf elven partner. Benzel, the ratfolk rogue, who has led a life of minor crime and got swept up into something grand. Deshan, a dragonborn bard looking to enhance his skills through travel and experience. Eventually, Zinaerys, druid  from one of the many circles guarding the forests of the Eldan Reaches, traveling other lands to learn more of the world.  And finally, Jacques, a Cleric hailing from the infamous nation of Karrnath,  which defends itself through necromatic magics.





	Forged for War

The first thing I remember, is coming to my senses, sitting on some sort of throne in an ancient Temple, the floor littered with old bodies, long since rotted away. The others looked at me with fear, I felt no sensation but confusion. The did not have much time to explain, apparently I had been part of a "House Cannath" expedition, the bodies strewn in the chamber were allies of mine once, died battling their elven foes, the same foes, it seems, that were marching upon the people standing before me. They were travelers from another continent, Khorvair, to Xen'drik a land covered in thick jungles and ancient ruins. Their airship had crashed not far from the Temple, and had drawn the attention of the Drow, who guarded these lands mercilessly.

As they spoke, I grasped the blade laying beside the throne, it felt natural, made for me. There was an engraving on the hilt, Genesis-116, that would be a good enough name. I pledged myself to help defend them, I am still unsure as to why.

There was a ship coming to evacuate us, the plan was to lay traps and ambushes against the Drow, then fortify the tower to keep them from getting inside, with any luck, we could be picked up at the top, evading their reach. But as the torchlight began to piece the canopy of the jungle, like hundreds of fireflies in the distance, we realized just how determined these elves were to protect these ruins. Their spell-slingers masked their presence as they marched, but the traps thinned their numbers enough to cause the army to march cautiously, buying us time. I saw how these people fought, as the more Zealous Drow charged ahead to claim our heads. Benzle though a small creature, was deftly dispatching his foes with quick, unexpected moves with his daggers, I looked on in wonderment as he dispatched a giant scorpion bearing down upon me with a single blow. Edran undid their spellwork, clearing out the unnatural mist, giving Heart the opportunity to rain arrows down from the top of the tower.

We held them as long as possible. It was not long enough. I held the rear as we retreated into the tower, and as we climbed to its zenith, we destroyed the entryway, hoping to cut off their advance altogether. We did not anticipate their tenacity as their scorpion-riders ascended along the side, their monstrous mounts able to grip the stonework with ease. It was a hard defense, while Deshan breathed fire onto the beasts and Heart picked off as many foes as she could with her bow. There were simply too many. We were being harried, there wasn't much room to maneuver. 

Just when it seemed all was lost, the airship pierced the treeline and settled beside the tower. While it was harrowing, and narrow, our escape was completed, and I was left to decide what I should do.

In time, I would understand the importance of that choice. Of having that choice in the first place. I was alone, I did not know my surroundings, my past, or even where we were going. It made sense to follow these ones who found me, who fought beside me. It felt... right, what I was meant for. Warforged.


End file.
